deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Night Guardians of Transylvania
Night Guardians of Transylvania also known as the Blue Moon Clan is the European Deadly Alliance and team member of the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. A team of fabled night creatures from the legendary Blue Moon Clan is the defenders of Transylvania, battling the evil forces of Thoragal and their ancient rival and nemesis, the Blood Moon Clan. They’re very likely inspired from Castlevania as they believe it. Origin The Early Days In the time of medieval of Antichthon, the Blue Moon Clan was founded by Valken Bluemoon, a young vampire baron who was loved by female human. Until the war broke out when the Blood Moon Clan seeks to conquer Transylvania and destroy the Blue Moon Clan for the greater evil. But within a month, their ancient enemy has been defeated and banished them into exile for over thousands of years. Years later, their son is born and his name is Velkan Dimitri Bluemoon, a young prince and the Dhampire, half-human, half-vampire, and he took his throne as the rightful heir of Transylvania for the greater good. But then, the evil Empire of Thorgalor came seeks and taking the throne for their world domination for themselves. After the war, Thorgalor was defeated by King Valken and banished him to his own Realm of No Return. Later, Velkan's parents is going to the stars for eternal peace, leaving him as the next heir of Castle Bluemoon with his father's adviser, Grand Reaper Zedon. Somehow, after his parents left Transylvania, the Blue Moon Clan's reign of peace has ended over hundred years as they set off on their own separate ways. And on his age as a teenager, Prince Velkan is ready to take his father's throne when the time has come. The Blue Crested Vampire In the 18th century, Velkan is awaken from his coffin and gathered all the clansmen of the Blue Moon Family for his arrival but first he must gain his basic powers and complete his training from his masters. After he trained and learned about magic, weapons and vampiric powers, Velkan sets himself off to the forest of Transylvania without warning. There, where he was wandering around the forest until he met Zeno, a young tribal Vampire who lived in this forest. He invited his friend to his castle to show what he is and introduced to his clan members. The clan members are Maya Magix and Eliza Dragonspell from Britain; Wong Chi the Chinese Werewolf; Lee Chin Chan, a mischief cat-man Kung-Fu fighter from Hong Kong; El Dante the Knight; Elki Razor-Fin the merman from the lakes of Transylvania; Klanky Gansty the Skeleton Knight; Frank Kardolf the Frankenstein's monster-alike; Jogozo the Magician from Walachia; Golo the Golem; Graves the grave keeper; Pesko Tailbags, a young demon thief in Romania; Tauro the Blue Minotaur and the snake-woman Sedina in Greek; Moonknight the mechanical knight from Germany; Tagu the white Gargoyle and Jestro Toyman from Italy; Edgar Orchestra, a great demon musician, and Wisegoth the noble Fallen Angel in France and Gaskell the Crazy Trigger Happy Knight from France; Finster, the squire-knight from England; Jago Dullahan, a framed hunter now a famous headhunter; Ankhanis, the powerful sorcerer from Egypt; Chronos, also known as Reaper XII; Yuda the Forgotten Demon, Gale the Shapeshifting Demon, Agni Pyro the insane Ifreet, and Jingo the Innocent Devil; Soleilya the Succubus; Luna the Lilith and Star the Incubus; Karasu Edgar Ravenson, the raven demon poet and artist; Shade the ghost; and Slogan and Garibon, personal guardians/bodyguards of Grand Reaper Zedon and the champions of Castle Bluemoon. Including the Three Night Warriors were there too. During the celebration, the assassin broke into his castle but they took him down quickly and revealed that the assassin was working for the evil cult known as the Brotherhood of Thorgalor when they saw the tattoo on his neck, meaning their ancient enemy is coming back. With the assassin committed suicide, the clan must stop the cult from resurrecting Thorgalor. Gather the old and bring in the new In order to stop the cult from resurrecting their evil master, the clan decided to search around the region, looking for useful information about the cult and one of their bases of operation. With the cult's base is located and eventually raided, they discovered other locations from east and west but except the main castle. With the help of Karasu's magic art, they set off first to east where they found themselves in the southern Japanese island and then stumbled by Razetsu, the crazed reptilian samurai who loves slice-n-dice on these savage red Lizardmen, mistakenly of them. Resettled, the clan agreed to help him by eradicating the red Lizardmen tribe which they were part of Thorgalor's cult. With the cult's eradicated, Velkan received the message from his niece, Jinpang-Chi, and he has to visit her in China. As Velkan arrived in China, she's happily to see her nephew as she joined forces with her cousin's clan after she beat Thorgalor's cult without everyone knowing about! With the east is clear, they set off to the west and found themselves in the jungle and there they meet the Cuetzpalin Brothers and they asked for a favor in return of joining alliance with the Clan. Their favor was to get rid the evil Tekeo Zumaro and his cult clan to free the sacred land of their ancestors. After they destroyed Zumaro Tribal Cult Clan, the Cuetzpalin Brothers finally joined the Blue Moon Clan and travelled to Jamaica where they must find the undead voodoo master, Voodoo Boney. The search was very easy; he was waited for long time to have friends and of course, he has the information about the cult's whereabouts and true intentions. With both sides are clear, they returned to their castle and learned their whereabouts of the main castle. Thorgalor's Resurrection As they're studying the cult's main castle, they discovered the main castle was belong to the Blood Moon Clan; that castle was Castle Bloodmoon. It all makes sense that the Blood Moon Clan has returned from exile and staged a plan for revenge. The Blue Moon Clan must stop their nemesis once and for all as they set off to the Cursed Mountain of Impalerus. There they found Castle Bloodmoon and ceremony was about to begin when the moon is full and the Blue Moon Clan has still got time to stop them. As they entered the castle hall, the clan must face their evil counterpart and battle them in each room and sector. Battle after battle, Velkan reached the throne room where the Thoralag's cult and the leader of the Blood Moon Clan, Prince Vlad Jedah Bloodmoon. The two princes challenged each other as they tested their skills, their power, and their ability. With their tests are done with Velkan's victory, he and his arch-rival decided to use their true form with their own Aura as Velkan awakes his Aura and clashed each other. But after their intensive battle, however, Thorgalor is released from the Realm of No Return and brought his own army and his floating castle to conquer Transylvania for himself as they're going rampaging the kingdom. Although the Blood Moon Clan is defeated for good, the Blue Moon Clan must stop Thorgalor and his army from conquering Transylvania and the world. Demon-Thorgalor War The war has been broken out after hundreds of years of peace as all factions are united against the common threat from Thorgalor and his evil army. The Blue Moon Clan is once again at war with their ancient enemy as they lead into a final battle determine of their fate and destiny. They defended villages in the frontline of war then pushed them back from whence they came as they're marching forward and advancing until they reached the floating castle, Castle Galamoth, and breached through the main gate. As they reached the castle entrance, they fought their way through from the castle corridor to the castle center to the dungeons to the castle keep where Thorgalor awaits them. As they reached the castle keep, Velkan must face his greatest enemy alone, using with his true form and Aura Power to defeat him. As they battled each other, it was long, hard, and impossible to beat due to Thorgalor's intense and overwhelming strength and power until Velkan found his weakness by destroying the orb on his scepter. As Velkan was about to block his big attack, the Order of Heavenly Dragons along with Zero Vampires and Feral Vampiro Pack arrived to aid the Blue Moon Clan and defeating Thorgalor and his army as the great ray of a beautiful light pale of blue moon appeared on the sky and allowing Velkan and his fellow clansmen defeating their ancient enemy as they pushed him back from whence he came and vanquished his evil army forever. Instead of banishing him to the Realm of No Return, the Blue Moon Clan and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons found a suitable realm where Thorgalor and his evil race have to rule there: the Reversible Realm of Htomalag. The war is over and peace has finally restored the Blue Moon Clan are hailed as heroes of Romania and they dubbed the name "Night Guardians of Transylvania." Aftermath In the 21st Century, the Night Guardians of Transylvania were sighted during the Halloween celebration with Jack O'Lantern and Jersey Devil from America who was invited for the party in Valachia City, Romania. That brought attentions to the UN-GDI and asked be part of the Deadly Alliance which they already did and gladly to help them as they battled the Order of the Black Dragon with the help of Zero Vampires and Feral Vampiro Pack. Team Members Velkan Demitri Bluemoon A young Prince of the Night and the descendent of the Bluemoon Family. Brave and noble but also seek adventures with his friends and clan members. As a noble dhampir (half-human and half-vampire), he has the ability to change his form into bat, wolf, and dragon and wields a whip know as "Blue Crested Moon Cross" as well using flying and gliding with his winged cape and shoots magical fire balls. Maya Magix A catgirl witch from England who can make spells with anything of her spell book. Graduated from her academy, Maya can casts her useful spells from her books that she actually bought it with fair price including mind control spell. She's with her friendship of Eliza Dragonspell as her partner. Wong Chi A Werewolf with the master of martial arts from Asia. He was a human teacher until one night he was bitten by a wolf and transformed into werewolf forever. He trains Lee Chan with his mystical martial art training. Ankhanis The once most powerful political adviser of pharaoh now an immortal mummy sorcerer for thousands of years. He mastered the arts of magic spells and teaches Maya, Eliza and Jozogo. Lee Chin Chan A Cat-man from Hong Kong. He's a young mischief fighter who gets in trouble until he was caught by Wong Chi and became as a student of his to trained by his mystical fighting technique. El Dante A noble knight from Spain that he follows the code of chivalry and serves the Blue Moon Clan during the war. He died with honor then later El Dante has returned as the living armor with his magic (talking) sword, Runo and Rony. Elki Razor-Fin A Merman lives in the swamps near the Castle Bluemoon and the underground cavern where the old ship as his residence. Elki lost his family during Mermen civil war until he was brought by the Blue Moon Clan and offered his sanctuary. He's one of the Blue Trios. Tagu The living gargoyle from Italy watches over the night skies and Castle Bluemoon's airspace. Before he moved to Transylvania, he was a night patroller of the royal court until he was falsely accused of attempting to assassinate the king but thanks to Blue Moon Clan's proof of his innocence, he was relieved himself and joined the clan as his new night watcher. He's one of the Blue Trios. Klanky Gansty A skeleton knight who lives in the cave and mastered his personal favorite weapon, the throwing disc. Klanky was a skeleton warrior and trained for days to become a skeleton knight until that day he defeated the actual skeleton knight in a hard but fair fight and earned his status then he was sent to Transylvania where he became a member of the Blue Moon Clan. He's one of the Blue Trios. Razetsu A crazed reptilian samurai from southern Japan fights the savage red lizardmen. He survived many battles, only focusing on the fields of war and loves to cut off their tails to his collection as well his trophies or added for his recipe for lunch as a chef. Frank Kardolf A Frankenstein-alike from Germany dressed up as butler and served well within the Blue Moon Clan. He's always a gentleman and can fight with electricity and wrestling like taking out the bad trash in a trashcan. Eliza Dragonspell A Dragonkind witch from England who can both cast the spells and absorb the markings because she has an mark that can absorb the markings to her back. Like her friend, Maya, she was graduated from the academy for her extraordinary skills of magic and alchemistic style. She can also summons elemental spirits and monsters from her other spell books. Jozogo A magician with his magic staff and the wizard hat with his eyes. He's kind and gentle wizard who was called as "Transylvania's Greatest Magician." He went to the different academy as a student which he accidentally blown one class alone but he miraculously survived the blast. After the academy incident, he brought his own book to make the right until he rescued the villagers from the burning house at night. This brought the attention from the Blue Moon Clan for his heroic deed. Yuda A tortured demon who lived in the dungeons for eternity. When he’s freed from his imprisonment, he joins the Blue Moon Clan to fight Thorgalor and punish his enemies for those who suffered him long ago. Agni Some of his friends called him Pyro for a reason because he is an Ifreet. He was once to serve King Zaluk, the evil Ifreet, now he was betrayed by jealousy and joins the resistance with Blue Moon Clan. He wields the blade of Ifreet as he called it "Burning Crisp Blade." Gale An shape-shifting demon who possesses the elemental powers. He was once a lesser demon with lowest ranks of demon clan during the battle for their selfish glory of the clan until he took it unintentionally when he snatched the gem from his leader and was banished into exile until he was recruited by the Blue Moon Clan. Jingo Jingo was Velkan’s first Innocent Demon, along with his first pet bat. In his fully complete form, he joins force with Yuda, Agni and Gale into battle after Velkan lets him go as a free Innocent Demon so he can go whenever and wherever he wants. Moonknight A mechanical knight who was brought back to live and joined forces with the Blue Moon Clan after he regained his memory. He's super fast and extreme well axe fighter. Gaskell A crazed human knight now a living armor and trigger happy knight from France who wields his customized sword called "Blazing Bullet Blade" when he felt deeply with hatred on Blood Moon Clan and has a good sense of humor for killing the demons and monsters with guns, rifles, rocket launchers, and more. Finster A young blue knight armor who served with the Knights of Bluemoon Clan. Not only his assistance to the knights, he has the ability of summoning and controlling the animals. Arrow Moon An green Aztec Lizardfolk whose an fighter with his traditional weapon of his tribe like the Spear of Cuetzquetzal and battled the evil Zumaro Tribal Cult Clan. He's a youngest brother of Cuetzpalin Brothers. Poison Ark An blue Aztec Lizardfolk whose an archer with venomous bow and arrows and the rough sword fighter as he severed Zumaro Clansmen from arms to legs and to their heads. He's a middle brother of Cuetzpalin Brothers. Night Spear An white Aztec Lizardfolk shaman who has magic spells to rip the Zumaro Clansmen's heart and heal his allies. He's the leader and the older brother of Cuetzpalin Brothers. Soleilya An succubus who gave sexy pleasure and seduction on males and killing all Countess Carmilla Bathory's succubi servants for her revenge of the death of her lost loved one. She has the ability to manipulate incubuses and other male demons by using her power to create nightmares from their past. Luna An Lilith who was young when her nemesis taken to her bloody bath where her brethren were killed by Countess Carmilla's hand. She managed to escape from her and joined the Blue Moon Clan. She's a young sister of Soleilya. Star An Incubus who has great pleasure and gentle on ladies and play hard on other incubuses. Star was a famous demon until he got fired with he seduced one of Countess Carmilla's servant to steal her jewelry which promptly he later joined the Blue Moon Clan. He's a sexy lady killer and a brother to Soleilya and Luna. Chronos A Time Reaper who controls time freeze and finish his opponents off in one blow. He always loyal to Grand Reaper Zedon as a disciple since he was summoned to the Council of Reapers. Voodoo Boney An undead who was brought back to live at Jamaican graveyard and mastered the voodoo spell on all living enemies. He can also summons the undead buddies to join forces with the Blue Moon Clan, only temporally. Tauro A blue Minotaur who was trapped in the dungeons in Greek island and later he was freed by the Blue Moon Clan and joined forces with his old partner, Wong Chi. In the past, he and Wong Chi were the dream team of the Dungeon Dome. Golo A living spirit made of earth and irons. He was once a good human until he was dead and brought back to live a the mighty Golem like he was once to protect the children from the hands of the Blood Moon Clan. Graves Fillston The grave keeper of Castle Bluemoon. He summons the dead from their graveyard and putting enemy corpses into his coffins. He's also a night watcher and the clan's driver as he rides from horse cart to limousine. Pesko Tailbags A young mischief demon thief steals their weapons and gold from every demon factions. He has an incredible agility and speed so no one can catch. He also do setting traps. Edgar Orchestra A young talented musician from France who has the power of summoning all the insects by using his cane as the instrument to control music and tunes. He also plays any instruments he can use to play with to increase his allies stats and decreasing enemies' morality, no matter which genre he can choose, from classic to rock 'n' roll. Jago Dullahan A cursed hunter who was been framed and condemned by beheaded and brought it back to live by his armor then he become the headhunter to cut off his false accuser for their punishment by justice. He has a large lizard-like dog pet named Dhuron. Sedina A Snake Woman of Mid-Witch who lives in the tropical jungle. Sedina was a member of Circle of Medina as she battled the rival tribe loyal to the Blood Moon Clan. After the battle, she left her home after the terrible news about her fellow warrior's death and joined the Blue Moon Clan. She's an excellent archer and huntress and she can turned enemies into stone. Slogan A spear-headed demon was a personal bodyguard of the Grand Reaper and the champion of the Dungeon Dome. He and Garibon were brothers-in-arms since the war against Thorgalor and they were tag-team champions. Garibon A dragon demon with four wings was also a personal bodyguard of the Grand Reaper and the champion of the Dungeon Dome. Garibon and Slogan were brothers-in-arms since the war and their tag-team championship career. Jestro Toyman The Jester demon that he entertains the king now he entertains the audiences from the circus. After he saved the circus from fire accident with his toys after he discoverd his true talent, Jestro was taken care by the Blue Moon Clan and became the clan's toy maker and the cunning trickster. Karasu Edgar Ravenson A crow demon whose the poet and artist of death. He speaks with poetic and uses his artistic power to combat. He can also summons with his painting with his artistic skill of magic against his foes. Shade A ghost in a black and blue hooded robe with the skull and chest wandered the old castle and graveyard. Jinpang-Chi A Chinese vampire girl who fights with her martial arts with short hot tempered. Born from the imperial court, Jinpang-Chi is the royal princess who dreamt to be the martial art champion but her family told her no way then she ran away to become the martial artist which she helped family's debt problem with her money prize of one million coins as her donation. After that, she continues to help villages and solving their problems no matter what challenges awaits her. She’s the niece of Velken Bluemoon. Wisegoth A noble Fallen Angel archer battles the hordes of Vandals. When he’s returned, he found out his loved one and his child murdered by Sir Franc of Alaric. When he was banished, he joins the Blue Moon Clan for his better life with his new family and clan. Grand Reaper Zedon The loyal servant of the Bluemoon Family, a close friend and mentor to Velkan for years. He's a wise reaper but he gave always advises to them (well, not always.) He's been with the Blue Moon Clan for centuries and was a high-ranking member of the Reapers. The Three Night Warriors Vikorus Los Bacari - The Bat Warrior Virkorus is the cunning Man-Vampire Bat. The swiftest and fastest Night Warrior of the trio and yet he has the rebellious attitude. Viktor Le Lupos - The Wolf Knight A gentle Wolfen knight who was loyal to the Blue Moon Clan since his ancestors served Velkan's father. A fiercest swordsman, Viktor is also the smartest strategist of any combat situations. Garos - The Lone Gargoyle Warrior The survivor from the first battle against Thorgalor and his army and he was taken care by Vikorus and Viktor. He's the strongest gargoyle warrior of the Night Warriors. Inspirations * All characters are inspired from Konami's most popular franchise Castlevania. * Velkan Dimitri Bluemoon is inspired from Castlevania spin-off games, Kid Dracula and Akumajou Special: Boku Dracula-kun, and Soma Cruz from Castlevania Sorrow series. Category:Database Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons Category:UN-GDI